Thermal energy is a form of energy provided by a temperature difference between objects, regions, and/or fluids. For example, a first region of a system may have a comparatively higher temperature than that of a second region, and the temperature difference between the two regions may provide a source of thermal energy. Further, such thermal energy may be converted to another form of energy, e.g., mechanical energy or electrical energy.